kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
King's Quest V Multimedia - Compact Disks in Daventry
Now you can hear the voices of King Graham, Cedric, and all your KQV favorites. King's Quest V MULTIMEDIA! Compact Discs in Daventry 1 "> Ml ">. The Ultimate Adventure Experience! Multimedia makes your gaming experience totally realistic The musical score is breathtaking. Every character has a real digitized human voice. Close your eyes and hear the screech of a harpy, a wizard's incantation, the battle cry of a king. Imagine your faithful companion Cedric calling out a warning in the nick of time. In the CD ROM version of King's Quest V, the characters come to life like never before! With the talents of over 50 voice actors, Daventry will seem as real as the world outside your front door, and just as close. But what else makes Multimedia special? With Multimedia, you'll be dealing with a few compact discs, not a multitude of floppies. You won't need to clear out your hard disk to make room for the game, because you won't be using it. Super-real sound effects will plunge you headlong into the world of King Graham. Instead of distracting text appearing on the screen, you'll be interacting with lip-synched characters who have digitized human voices. You're asking yourself, "But what kind of equipment will I need to hear these voices?" Don't worry. All you need is your soundblaster to hear both the voices and the original music. KQV CD will support all major sound cards If you want to hear the music at its beautiful best, you can use your soundblaster in tandem with a Roland MT-32 multi-timberous sound module. It's like a symphony orchestra in your living room. King's Quest V Multimedia is the benchmark for computer gaming. It has all of the plot and action of the original game, and the character enhancement is incredible. More dialog has been added, but the text boxes have been deleted. When you talk with a character, you get more than just a closeup. The character's face has more expression and animation, and his speech is fully lip-synched. He could be sitting across the table from you. Sound like fun? Well, from Jones in the Fast Lane on, most new Sierra products will be available on CD ROM. You'll be able to hear the voices of Laura Bow, Sonny Bonds, Leisure Suit Larry, Roger Wilco, and the rest of your Sierra favorites! Roberta Williams has let us in on a few Multimedia rumors. It seems that even now, she's working on a Gothic horror game, to be released exclusively on CD ROM. Don't expect it on the shelves for a year and a half to two years, but it will be well worth the wait. Design has begun on King's Quest VI. All Roberta will tell us is that Prince Alexander is the main character in this adventure. KQV CD will be the same price as the VGA version, $59.99, but it gives you so much more. Scheduled to be released at the end of the summer. King's Quest V Multimedia is the start of an exciting new chapter for Sierra games. Category:Inside the Chest Category:KQ5CD